


Cute kisses because your cute

by treerose61



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is to obvious and karma thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute kisses because your cute

Nagisa was pleasantly surprised to see Karma again. He knew Karma would be a big help to the assassination of their teacher, but he was happy to see karma. Karma seemed generally happy to see him too. Karma regularly hung out with Nagisa and teased him, they often went out together after school.   
One day things changed though, Nagisa found himself getting nervous around karma and blushing. Karma would push him slightly and he would blush and stutter. One day karma walked up to him and asked if they could hang after school. He agreed, but found himself blushing later while he was alone.

Karma being Karma, wasn't oblivious to Nagisa's cute reactions. He found himself being attracted to Nagisa's cuteness, and he wanted to see more of it.   
Which was what lead him to asking about coming over. Of course Nagisa blushed and agreed.

Now he found himself sitting beside Nagisa at his house doing homework, watching the blue haired boy's concentrated reactions. He found it simply adorable when Nagisa struggled with something, especially when his face would scrunch slightly. He smiled "need some help Nagisa?", he asked, scooting closer to Nagisa. The boy looked up, surprised at karma's closeness. He blushed "I'm f..fine.", he stuttered.   
"Really now Nagisa, you know I'm the smartest in E-class, I can definitely help you.", Karma smirked. 

Nagisa was generally embarrassed at this, he backed up a bit "y..yea I know b..but I'm good". he cursed his stutters.   
Karma smiled "well I'll help you anyway.", he insisted leaning in close to Nagisa's head to peak at his homework.  
Nagisa yelped slightly, falling backwards, "Whhaaa"! Karma snickered and leaned down, whispering "you know Nagisa, your really cute". He watched as the boy blushed and stuttered then he pressed his lips gently on Nagisa's, earning a surprised "Hmph"! He pulled away to see a tomato red boy, breathlessly breathing and staring at him. 

Karma blushed slightly at seeing Nagisa's cute reaction and turned his head, "that's nothing ok.", he stated.   
This made Nagisa laugh quietly.   
"Don't laugh at me!", karma yelled, blushing more.  
Nagisa stopped and stared at karma, and then he leaned forward and whispered "y..your cute when your embarrassed karma".   
Karma blushed "Whhaaa! No I'm not, your way cuter Nagisa, I could kiss you again". He stopped when he realized what he said, Nagisa had also stopped and was staring at him.  
"Um. I'm, d..don't know..", karma started to say before being kissed by Nagisa. He was surprised by the act and was took of guard. It took about several seconds to process Nagisa was kissing him and another to realize how good it felt. 

He leaned into a bit more and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's shoulders, pulling him closer. Nagisa was surprised a bit but couldn't pull away because karma had a tight hold on him.   
He could tell his face was beet red.   
Karma pulled away to see Nagisa's face. The boy was blushing and his eyes shining with intensity; making karma feel strangely good and left wanting more. They were both breathless as well. Karma smirked a bit "your not to bad Nagisa."  
"Um would you mind if I kissed you again though?", karma asked shyly. Nagisa blushed shaking his head "I..I don't mind". Karma smiled happily, pulling Nagisa closer to him and kissing him.   
Nagisa smiled against karma's lips but jolted a bit when karma bit him.  
Karma smiled at that and nipped on Nagisa's bottom lip, making the boy jump again,mouthing opening slightly.   
It was enough for karma to sneak his tongue in Nagisa's mouth, again surprising him.   
Karma teased Nagisa's tongue with his own, finally making the other boy moan. Karma was enjoying Nagisa's whimpers and expressions.  
Nagisa was lost in karma, he didn't know what he was doing anymore but he liked it.   
Karma's tongue rubbing against his own was surprisingly comfortable and exiting.   
Karma smiled and pulled Nagisa onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Nagisa groaned a bit and wrapped his arms around karma's neck. Karma sneakily undid Nagisa's tie and took it off without the other noticing. 

He took the chance to slide his hands up Nagisa's side and pulled off his shirt.   
Nagisa whimpered and looked at karma confusingly since he had stopped kissing him, but he didn't get to say anything before karma was kissing him again.   
His hands sliding up Nagisa's body and tickling him slightly. Nagisa moaned and whimpered, trying to contain his wiggling at the sensation of karma's fingers sliding up his sides.   
Karma pulled away again and kissed Nagisa's neck and bit him slightly.  
Nagisa jolted and whimpered pulling away, but not getting far before he was pulled closer again. Karma's warm breath blowing against his neck ruffling his hair.   
"Is this ok?", karma breathlessly asked in a husky voice. Nagisa shivered slightly and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Karma again kissed his neck and pushed Nagisa onto the floor.   
He stopped and looked into Nagisa's eyes that were clouded over in lust. Nagisa smiled hazily at karma and reached out pulling him down into a kiss. Karma was surprised but quickly kissed Nagisa back furiously.   
His body on top of Nagisa's was turning him on slightly and he could feel his body heating up. Nagisa's hands were brushing against karma's back and his legs were on either side of karma's body. Again karma pulled away to attack Nagisa's neck, which the boy enjoyed a bit more now. Karma's fingers brushed through Nagisa's hair and his other hand roamed his body. Nagisa whimpered and hummed in satisfaction. 

Karma slowly moved his kisses downward to suck on Nagisa's nipples, the boy yelped "Whaa! What are you doing karma?", karma smirked "does it not feel good.", he said staring at Nagisa intently. Nagisa shook his head "n..no. It's f..feels good, it's just embarrassing". Karma smirked "do you want me to stop"?   
"No", Nagisa said shaking his head. Karma smiled and leaned forward but was stopped in his tracks "wait!", Nagisa yelled. Karma stopped and looked at him confusingly "what is it?", he asked. "Can I do something first?", Nagisa asked shyly. Karma titled his head and nodded "okay I guess". Nagisa smiled and reached out slipping his hands under karma's shirt. He yelped out in surprise, shivering at the sensation.   
"Whaa! W..what are you...," he was intruppted by his shirt being pulled off and tossed somewhere. He gulped, looking down to see a sly, shy, smile on nagisa's face. He blushed "you, you sly dog". Nagisa smiled "now you can finish what you were doing". Karma gulped at how cute Nagisa was and licked his lips "if you insist". He leaned down and gently bit Nagisa's nipple, the boy jolted and moaned. "Your so cute Nagisa. Even when your sly.", karma whispered kissing his neck. Nagisa whimpered and squirmed slightly "s..stop karma, your turning me on.", he whimpered out.   
Karma smiled and kissed Nagisa's tummy, playing with Nagisa's nipples at the same time. Nagisa was lost in feeling, he didn't want to go to far but it felt really good.   
"Do you want to stop?", karma asked sadly, purposely pouting at Nagisa. Nagisa blushed at karma's cute pout and shook his head "I...If it's K..karma I'm good then.", he stuttered, turning his head to the side in embarrassment.   
Karma blushed "damn Nagisa, your so adorable". Nagisa's eyes widened and he looked up into Karma's intense brown eyes. He shivered "ok.", he whispered so quietly that karma could only just understand it.   
He cursed silently and rolled off Nagisa "I like you Nagisa".   
Nagisa blinked in surprise "you do"?   
Karma turned his head to look into Nagisa's eyes and nodded   
Nagisa blushed "umm I..I do too".   
Karma smiled "I guessed that".   
Nagisa frowned "i couldn't help it, I get embarrassed easily".   
Karma laughed and sat up, reaching his hand out to Nagisa's. Nagisa took it and gave him a puzzled expression.   
Karma pulled him close and hugged him "we'll finish this another time Nagisa, after we save the earth together".   
Nagisa smiled and hugged him back "okay.", he whispered in karma's ear.   
"We should probably finish this homework.", karma frowned looking at the messy desk of papers.   
Nagisa looked at it to and frowned "yea".   
"Oh I almost forgot.", karma leaned forward and bit Nagisa's neck hard and suckled a bit.   
"Ouch. Karma, that hurt.", he pouted.   
Karma just smirked and picked up his pencil "can I teach you now"?   
Nagisa sighed and nodded "sure.", he leaned close to see karma write "I love you Nagisa".   
He blushed and jumped forward "Karma! What are you writing on my paper.", he grabbed for it and pumped noses with Karma, who just smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed him. "Got to go Nagisa, see ya tomorrow.", karma said jumping up and walking forward "and don't forget my promise", he winked.   
He walked out, leaving a blushing Nagisa alone staring at the words written on his paper.  
He laughed "stupid, I already know that". He smiled and watched karma out of his window, as he took of down the street on his bicycle.  
"I promise, Karma".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lack of sex if that's what you wanted. No full on smut here, thank you.


End file.
